


In Her Arms

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When asked later, he wouldn't be able to say why he'd done what he'd done"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Arms

Horatio had watched as she hosted her housewarming party. She'd combined it with a Valentine's party since the holiday for lovers was only a few days away. Calleigh was proud of her new place. She'd lucked out and was able to buy what had been a guest house on an old beach front estate. Calleigh had met the owners through one of her off-time activities and when they'd split the property to allow the guest house to be sold, they offered it to Calleigh for pennies on the dollar.

Calleigh had been in her element as hostess and showing off her new pride and joy, but now that everyone was gone he could tell she was tired. She stood at the sink up to her elbows in sudsy water, washing up the last of the wine glasses, her long blond hair now pulled back in a pony tail.

Theirs had been a relationship built on friendship, trust and something else that went beyond flirtation and seduction. When asked later, he wouldn't be able to say why he'd done what he'd done. He'd just acted on instinct and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Horatio?" she questioned turning in his embrace, holding her arms away trying to keep the soap suds from getting on him.

He could read the question in her eyes, but he also saw the desire before she quickly hid it.

Reaching out, he caressed her cheek, his thumb running along her bottom lip. "Do you want this? Whatever this is?"

"Since I joined CSI," she answered taking his thumb in her mouth and circling it with her tongue.

The feel of her warm wet mouth surrounding his thumb made him want her mouth on other parts of his body. Pulling his thumb from her mouth, he slid his hand along her cheek and buried it in her long silky hair. Pulling her to him until their bodies met. This is what he'd wanted almost from the moment he met her and certainly since he'd gotten to know her. Now that he had her in his embrace he was almost afraid to continue for fear it was a dream and he'd wake up even more unsatisfied because this time he'd sampled heaven.

Calleigh must have sensed his hesitation because she closed the remaining distance between them and touched her lips to his. Her confident touch was enough to spur him into action. Cupping his hand around her neck, he held her and returned the kiss. Her mouth opened to his and he got his first taste of her and he was lost. Their arms tightened around each other as they rode the wave of passion the built from their kiss.

When he felt her push at him, he questioned "Calleigh?" afraid he might have done something or come on too strong for her.

"The counter was digging into my back," she explained her voice husky as she reached up and touched his cheek.

He immediately started to apologize before her fingers on his lips stopped his flow of word. "why don't we go someplace more comfortable," she suggested.

He kissed her finger tips before she took his hand and led him out of the kitchen. Considering how small her cottage was, it was a short trip. He'd briefly seen the room, enough to know it wasn't what he'd expected from her, when she'd given them the "tour" but to keep from adding more fuel to his fantasy he didn't look too closely at the room. Now he did.

As Calleigh led him to the bed, he took in the simplicity of the Asian design. Warm woods and simple cream; carpet, bedding, curtains, even the candles. Besides the art on the walls, the only color was the throw pillows in shades of green. She gave him a slight push that had him unexpectedly sitting on the edge of the bed.

He'd once told her she looked good in black, but he had idea how good she found him in black. As she unbuttoned his black silk shirt, parting it, she carded her fingers through his surprisingly soft chest hair, grazing a fingernail over his nipples as she continued downward very glad he'd gone contrary to his image and left it untucked as she slid it off his shoulders and down his arms, baring his chest for her to explore. And explore she did with light touches, running her hands over every inch, tracing this muscles with her fingers.

He'd kept his hands on her hips, teasing the skin that showed when she moved between her low slung slacks and her form fitting shirt while she removed his shirt. When she finally freed his hands from the silk, he returned the favour and slid his hand up under her shirt, cupping her breast briefly before unhooking her bra. Then in one slick move he pulled his hands free of her shirt and gave in to the temptation he'd had all day and unzipped the front of her shirt that had been tormenting him, exposing her creamy skin and the hint of lace from the bra he'd unsnapped. As he pushed the shirt over her shoulders, he trapped her arms and leaned in to kiss the valley between her breasts, her soft sigh going straight through him.

Pulling Calleigh with him, he fell backwards onto the bed, enjoying the feel of her exposed skin against him. He kissed her, rolling them over and scooting up the bed so they were laying in a tangle of arms and legs, never breaking the kiss. With one hand he swept the pillows from the bed and grasped the linens pulling them away so they could eventually crawl under them. Right now however, he wanted to explore her body to learn her taste and what made her whimper in pleasure.

He started at her neck and worked his way down her body blazing a trail with tongue, teeth, and touch. Her neck tasted different than the hollow between her breasts and he savoured each flavor. He caressed the soft flesh of her breasts and pinched her nipples to hard points. He ran his fingers along the edge of her pants before popping the snap and sliding the zipper down. He parted the material to discover more black lace and smiled as he slid the last of her clothes down her legs and off. He kissed her painted toes and caressed her calves. He nibbled on her knees, holding her still as she squirmed and half giggled and half moaned. When he parted her legs to settle between them, he drew a line with his tongue up her legs until he reached her core, tasting her, he ran his tongue and up and down before pushing inside her. With one hand on her hip he opened her with the other, using tongue and fingers brought her to the edge over and over again, enjoying the noises he was causing her to make.

He knew by the urgentness of her garbled words and the tightening grip on his head she wouldn't be able to take much more. And in truth he didn't know how much more he could take either. He reached down with one hand and undid his trousers shoving them down as best he could without breaking contact, kicking them free his legs when he got them down far enough, following the same trail back up her body until he claimed her mouth once more.

Calleigh surprised him by wrapping her leg around him and flipping them over. "It's my turn now..." she said with almost a growl. "Turn about is fair play, after all..."

Horatio smiled, he'd unleashed a tigress and knew he'd love every minute of what was to come.

She took a page from his book and worked her way down his body. She found the sensitive spot on his neck that had him moaning her name as she nipped at him causing her to bite a little harder. She learned he liked having his nipples played with and only his rough warning told her that she could make him climax from that play alone. She found his hipbones were ticklish as he almost bucked her off him when she ran her tongue along them. And she found he liked to be the recipient of oral sex. A lot. She licked his length, over and over again before taking him fully in her mouth moving up and down on him as she fondled his testicles. She could tell by his movements he was close and as much fun as she was having she wanted him inside her. She wanted that connection between them.

"Come 'ere," he whispered hoarsely as he pulled her upward until she lay on top of him.

"Tell me this is more than tonight," she asked.

Horatio rolled them over, keeping his weight on his elbows to avoid crushing her. He caresses her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. "Tonight. Tomorrow. Next week. Next month. Next year..." he said punctuating each time with a kiss on her face.

Her answer was simply to pull him close and kiss him before reaching between them and guiding him toward and into her. "Make love to me."

"Always..." he answered as he slid into her. Sighing as her tight warmth gripped him.

And as they moved together each driving toward competition, he knew he'd come home. In her arms is where he belonged. And afterward they lay wrapped in each other's arms he said the words he hadn't said and meant to anyone in a very long time, "I love you."


End file.
